Percy's Love vs Athena's Hate
by Miwokgirl101
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally tell each other that they like each other. The only problem is that a certain goddess will not allow one of her daughter's to date a son of a sea god.Will love prove stronger than a goddess and certanin obstacles. After TLO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all reviewers, this is my first fic for PJO so please no flames.**

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally confess their love for each other, but a certain goddess will get in the way. Will love prove more powerful than a goddess. Set after TLO.**

(Percy POV)

Hey I'm Percy Jackson. Right now I'm thinking about her. Annabeth. I can't get her golden locks, her sparkling stormy grey eyes, or her beautiful face out of my mind. Whoa, whoa, where did that come from? Suddenly a thought occurs to me. I have fallen for my best friend and I have fallen hard.

Speak of an angel and she comes. I heard a knock on my cabin door. I then come face to face with Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Can I come in?" asked Annabeth.

"Of course Wise Girl." I answered.

She sat on my bed and for some reason we couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous eyes. I was lost. Then I did something I never thought I would do.

I kissed her. I thought she was going to pull away and slap me, but she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our hands were tangled in each others hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. We kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes.

We pulled away. We were blushing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Annabeth, I know you may not return my feelings, but I love you." I said

"Percy, I do love you too." Said my love.

We were about to kiss. But Annabeth was suddenly pulled away from me. The next thing I know I am being hit on my weak spot, but before I pass out I see a certain goddess with angry eyes holding a giant spear in one hand and Annabeth in another.

**Hey, I will not continue this story until I get at least 5 reviews. I might continue this story, but it just depends if I get any reviews.**

**Me: Now what do you say.**

**Percy & Annabeth: R &R.**

**Percy and Annabeth kiss each other.**

**Athena appears and looks totally angry.**

**Everyone runs in terror as she tries to find the couple.**

**Please R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all reviewers. Sorry it took so long with the story, but I finally found some time to continue writing this story. I am trying to make this chapter longer.**

**Me: Now what do you say?**

**Percy & Annabeth: Do we have to?**

**Me: Yes, do it before I make Athena come.**

**Percy & Annabeth: R&R.**

Annabeth POV

Tonight was the night Percy and I were going on our date. It really took him long enough. I was beginning to wonder if Percy even liked me back.

"Annabeth how come you look like something absolutely amazing just happened?" asked my little sister Tally. Tally was so much like a daughter of Aphrodite even though she is a daughter of Athena. She always wears pink and talks about the latest fashion, but she still is smart like the rest of children of Athena.

"Nothing." I answered. Shoot, I was blushing.

Her eyes widened. She said, "Percy finally asked you out didn't he?"

"Yes, alright? He asked me out." I said in a defeated tone.

Then and there she squealed so loud I thought the windows to our cabin would break. She then began talking about where we were going, what was I wearing, and then the only question I dreaded. What mom was going to think of this? We skipped that last question and she helped me find something to wear for my date. It was simple just a gray blouse and a pair of jeans. I was really feeling nervous when Percy came to get me at my cabin.

Percy POV

I knocked at the door of the Athena cabin and waited for Annabeth to come out. In a few minutes, she came out and looked really pretty.

Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face. I guess I was staring for too long.

"Seaweed Brain stop drooling or we'll be late for the movie." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I said. Smooth move Percy.

When we got to the movie theaters we decided to buy tickets for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. We bought a large popcorn, two Cokes, and a bag of Skittles. The movie was great. At the end we both agreed about going to the Chinese store next door.(Sorry about skipping to through the dinner scene. Trying to get to the good part).

After we got back to camp I decided to walk Annabeth back to her cabin.

"Goodnight Annabeth." I said.

"Goodnight Percy." Said Annabeth.

Then I did something I thought I what never do. I kissed her. I thought she would pull away put deepened the kiss. She wrapped her hands around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

When we pulled away, we were both gasping for air. Then suddenly we saw a bright light. In its spot was a really angry goddess holding a big spear. I swear I could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"PERSEUS JACKSON HOW DARE YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Athena.

"Mother don't. I love him. You're just going to have to deal with it." Said Annabeth while glaring at her mother.

"Well, then how do you know he loves you?" asked Athena.

Annabeth POV

Shoot, I don't even know if he likes me! Oh, please Aphrodite help me or else I'm as well as doomed.

"I do love her. I have loved her for awhile now." He replied.

I felt my heart flutter. I squealed quietly in relief, but my mom still had this look that said "I-am-still-going-to-blow-you-up" look on her face which was facing Percy.

Then my mother began chasing Percy all around the camp. He was screaming "SOMEONE HELP ME! ATHENA IS GOING TO KILL ME!". I couldn't blame him. Athena was pointing her spear at him while yelling, "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!".

Athena finally caught up to Percy. She was holding him by the collar of his green polo shirt with a scared expression. Suddenly, she hit him on his weak spot. He instantly blacked out.

I ran towards him as fast as I could. Poseidon suddenly appeared. He had a concerned look on his face.

He turned towards Athena and said, "Athena that was unnecessary. I am alright with my son dating your daughter. We need to talk back on Olympus.".

"Annabeth I am going to let my son date you. I'll try to convince Athena. You might want to take Perseus to the infirmary." Said Poseidon.

There was a bright light and they disappeared. Some campers came out of their cabins to see what all of the ruckus was about. I begin to carry Percy to the infirmary. Some kids from Apollo's cabin came by to help me. Chiron saw everything that happened so he didn't need to ask. We carried him to one of the beds. I am hoping and praying that he will be alright.

PercyPOV

I remember being chased around by Athena. Man, she was really mad at me. I was running towards the lake, but she caught me before I could reach it. I also remember being hit in my weak spot and my dad appearing. I just wondering what's happening right now. I'm in some type of darkness. I keep trying to run out of it, but nothing is working.

**Hey reviewers. So how was it? Please no flames. I tried to make it longer. Will Percy live or die? Will Athena agree to let Percy & Annabeth date if Percy lives? Wait for the next chapter.**

**Percy: Please R&R.**

**Annabeth: I thought you were in a coma.**

**Percy: I am, but this is the author's section so I can live.**

**Me: Okay enough chit chat or else Athena will get u-. Aw, she found us. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all readers. If you are confused about the first and second chapter let me explain. I tried to replace my first chapter, but my laptop wouldn't let me. The first chapter is supposed to have Percy ask Annabeth out on a date. Please no flames and R&R.**

(AnnabethPOV)

I was sitting in a chair next to Percy's bed. He was in a coma from being hit on his weak spot. He was slightly pale. It has been a week since Athena "visited" us after my date.

I was praying to the gods (except Athena) that Percy would get well. Every once in awhile I would feed him nectar and ambrosia.

Chiron suddenly came in and broke me from my trance.

"Annabeth, he will get better. Athena missed his weak spot by a few centimeters. If she had hit him any closer, she would have killed him. Come on you should go to dinner. You have already missed all of your classes." Chiron said in a very stern voice.

I reluctantly left Percy's side. Everyone in the dinning pavilion was worried about Percy. The Aphrodite girls were more excited that Percy and like each other than him being in a mini coma. Even the Ares cabin was a little bit worried. They actually came and visited him once.

When I reached my table, I went up to make my sacrifice to the gods. I prayed to Poseidon and Apollo that Percy would be alright. I quickly walked back to my table. I ate my food as fast as I could without choking and ran towards the infirmary. Before I reached to the infirmary, there was a bright flash and my mother was standing in front of me.

"What do you want, mother?" I said in a very angry tone. She actually flinched.

"Annabeth, I do not understand why you worry about him. He is the son of my enemy." Said Athena.

"Mother, I love him no matter what. I don't care if he is the son of the sea god." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. She sighed

"Fine, I will allow you to date him, but if he breaks your heart. I swear that I will curse him for eternity. Besides all of the gods except Hera and Artemis were threatening me about not letting you date him." she said.

I smiled and hugged my mom. I turned away before she left and ran towards the infirmary as fast as I could.

(Percy POV)

I finally woke up. I looked around to see where I was. I was in the infirmary. I was trying to look for Annabeth through the window. I saw her running towards the infirmary, but she stopped because her mother suddenly appeared. I was scared for her because who knows what Athena would do to her or me. I saw them talking for awhile. Annabeth hugged her mom and began running towards the infirmary faster than I have ever seen her run before.

I heard loud footsteps and saw the door to the infirmary burst open. Annabeth had a mixture of happiness and surprise on her face when she saw that I was awake. She tackled me in a hug. It was a much harder hug than when I came back from Calypso's island.

"Annabeth I saw you talking with your mom. What did you talk about with her?" I said.

"Percy, she told me I could date you. You might not want to break my heart unless you want to be cursed for all of eternity." She said.

"Don't worry. I would never do that to you." I said.

We kissed. I swear I thought I heard Aphrodite say, "Finally. I thought they would never get together!".

We both broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and I saw Chiron at the door.

"Percy, my boy, it is good to see you awake. You have to stay in the infirmary for another week before you can leave." said Chiron. He left me alone with Annabeth.

She punched me for no reason.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That was for scaring me to death." She said.

She always visited me for the remaining days I was in the infirmary. Eventually I was able to leave the infirmary.

One day Annabeth and I were walking and talking by the lake. We were talking about what happened when I was in my mini-coma.

Suddenly we had sacks on top of our heads. When the sacks were taken off, we found out we were chained to a wall. At least I was. Annabeth was chained to the wall opposite of me.

Standing in front of Annabeth and I was…..

**Me: Hey everyone. So how's the story. **

**Percy: Why am I sacked with my girlfriend?**

**Annabeth: Yeah, why?**

**Me: Because it makes things more exciting and it has something to do with the next chapter. What do you say now?**

**Percy & Annabeth: Please R&R.**

**Me: I'll give you a hint about the 4****th**** chapter. Three people have kidnapped Percy and Annabeth. Those three had all loved either Percy or Annabeth. The initials of the kidnappers ( L.C., R.E.D., & C) Can you figure it out? Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all reviewers. So how is this story? I know the title says Athena's hate, but I thought I'd add some more characters past crushes **

**(etc.) in. Well, please R&R!**

(PercyPOV)

I stared in shock at the people in front of us. It was Luke, Rachael, and Calypso.** (For some odd reason some people couldn't figure out the C initial in my hint from the last chapter.) **Luke was supposed to be dead, Rachael was supposed to be in boarding school, and Calypso was supposed to be still on her island. I could see that Annabeth was also in shock, but she was glaring at Rachael and Calypso.

"Well, still in shock, Jackson? Let me explain, I want Annabeth and these ladies want you." said Luke.

"How come you're alive? You killed yourself with Annabeth's dagger. Rachael I thought you were in boarding school. You even said that we shouldn't be together. Calypso I thought you were still on your island." I said in a confused tone.

"I made a deal with Hades to be able to come back to life." said Luke.

"I was able to get out early from school. I only said we couldn't be together because I had the Oracle inside of me, but now she's gone and I want you." said Rachael in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive tone.

"Luke and Rachael were able to bring off of my island to try and win you over." said Calypso.

"No way Calypso, Percy is mine. Go drool over another hero." snapped Rachael.

"Back off red head. I healed him after he landed on my-

"Would you two stop? I told you we'd figure out which one of you would get Percy after I get Annabeth." interrupted Luke.

"We shall determine who gets who in a battle to the death. Jackson I'll be fighting you while the girls shall fight each other in a different arena. You have 1 hour to prepare for the battle." said Luke.

"Luke, I think you are overreacting. I told you before you died that I only loved you as a brother. Rachael, Calypso STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN OR I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL YOUR ARMS AND LEGS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Luke THE SAME GOES FOR YOU. GO FIND SOME OTHER GIRL TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I said.

All three of them left, but threw armor and weapons at us. I tried to get out of my chains, but they were too strong. Annabeth also didn't have any luck in getting out of the chains.

"Percy, don't you have Riptide in your pocket to cut the chains?" asked Annabeth.

I felt really stupid then and there. Duh! They forgot to take Riptide out with them. I was able to reach into my pocket and uncap Riptide. I carefully cut my chains and went over to cut Annabeth's chains. Once we were free we tried to think of an escape plan, but we thought of nothing. The door was locked and was really hot when you touched it. Even with my powers I couldn't touch it without getting burned.

"Percy, I think we're just going to have to fight them. Hopefully, Rachael didn't take any sword classes since the last time we saw her. Calypso might be at a huge advantage against me considering she is a titan." Annabeth said in a sad tone.

"I hope that Luke forgot all of his sword moves when he came back to life." I said.

We quickly put on our armor. Both of us hid a dagger in our sleeves just in case something happened. I had a regular sword so Luke wouldn't suspect that I had Riptide and a shield. Annabeth had pretty much the same type of weapons except she hid her Yankees cap under her armor. We kissed each other in case it might be our last one. We would have kissed longer, but Luke, Rachael, and Calypso just came in.

We were pulled away from each other. I prayed to all of the gods that I would be able to win and if I have to, kill Luke. Rachael appeared to have a sword, but it was upside down. The sharp part was sticking out where the handle should be. I heard Annabeth snicker quietly when she saw Rachael. Luke and Calypso on the other hand had really long swords and huge shields.

We went our separate ways and hoped we would see each other again. Luke led me to a pair of giant doors. Inside was a giant arena that looked like one of those Roman arenas.

Once we got in we got ready and attacked Luke.

**(Sorry! I am so terrible at writing fighting scenes. Trust me, if I did then you would be more confused.)**

I finally defeated Luke. When he was trying to attack me, I stabbed him in the gut. I felt really bad about it, but he did try to take Annabeth away from me. I decided to see if Annabeth was done with her battle.

Before I went into the arena I saw another pair of doors that probably led to Annabeth's battle. I dashed to the doors and ran into the arena. I could see that Annabeth or Calypso had defeated Rachael because it looked like she was unconscious in one of the corners of the arena. I saw that Calypso and Annabeth were about an equal match when it came to fighting. I just hoped Annabeth would be okay for her and my sake.

(AnnabethPOV)

Percy and I were kissing in case this would be our last one. Unfortunately Luke, the stupid red head, and the titan girl had just come in. We were pulled apart from each other.

I began to snicker when I saw that Rachael had her sword in the wrong way in her case. She looked like she might collapse because her armor was on wrong. It was on backwards. Luke and Calypso though were holding giant swords and shields. I knew I could beat Rachael, but Calypso was another story. I hoped that Percy wouldn't have too much trouble with Luke.

I was led to a pair of huge doors. Percy was led to an identical pair of doors on the other side of the corridor. When I entered the arena, it was one of the best architectural buildings that I ever saw. I would have stared and observed it longer, but Rachael had swung her sword at me. I blocked it with my shield. I knocked in the head with the hilt of my sword and she was knocked out. I kicked her to a corner.

Calypso had lunged at me with her large sword. I blocked just in time or else I would have lost my head. We kept attacking and blocking each other. When I was blocking Calypso's sword, I saw Percy and come in. He sat down on a chair at the edge of the arena. I felt a burst of energy and knocked Calypso's shield out of hand.

I reached for my Yankee's cap and turned invisible. I saw that Calypso was surprised and furious at the same time. She kept swinging the air trying to find me. I silently walked behind her and knocked her in the head with the hilt of sword as hard as I could. She was knocked out and I kicked her into the same corner as where Rachael was. I ran to Percy and hugged him really hard.

"Percy, how was your match with Luke?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I killed him. He was about to slice my head off, but I stabbed him in the gut." He said with guilt in his voice.

I let one silent tear slide down, but then remembered that he kidnapped me and Percy.

"Percy it's okay. You had to do what you had to do." I told him.

He looked relieved. I kissed him. It was a short kiss so once we were done; we decided to try to find a way out. I went and searched Luke's body for a key or something. **(With his clothes on you sickos.)** Nothing. I also searched Rachael's and Calypso's armor. I found a key in Calypso's armor. I saw a door before I was dragged into the arena. I grabbed the key and found Percy trying to unlock the door to freedom without the key.

"Percy I have a key to the door." I said.

"Oh. My bad." he said in an embarrassed tone.

I unlocked the door and went outside. It was dark outside. Percy came up behind me and held my hand. I looked around and saw that we were in a forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all reviewers! I am coming close to finishing the story. I know exciting. I am sorry that I made Luke, Rachael, and Calypso look bad. I couldn't think of anything else. Now let's check out what Percy and Annabeth will now do since they are in a forest. I am sorry that I didn't write this story for so long. My computer had a virus, but it is fixed now.**

(PercyPOV)

I am really scared right now. Annabeth and I are in the middle of a forest with no idea where we are. Annabeth's hand slipped into mine so that we wouldn't get lost or separated.

"Seaweed Brain, I think that we should make shelter, gather food, and start a campfire. Though I think that we should go farther away from the arenas." She said.

"Good idea, Wise Girl" I said.

Suddenly we heard a bush rustling in front of us. I sighed in relief. It was only Thalia. She was with the other hunters.

"Percy, Annabeth is that you? What are you guys doing out here?" she asked.

"We were kidnapped away from camp. Luke, Rachael, and Calypso had kidnapped us. Luke wanted Annabeth. Rachael and Calypso wanted me." I said.

She asked what happened after we found out who our kidnappers were. We explained that I had killed Luke. Rachael and Calypso were knocked in the building over there.

She took us to their base camp. Artemis greeted us and told us that we could stay for the night. In the morning we could go back to camp.

That night at dinner Thalia asked, "So Percy, are you and Annabeth going out?"

"Yes. After Athena attacked me and saw that Annabeth would always love me, she decided to let me date her." I replied.

She gave me a questioning look.

"Long story." I said.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"I was going to explain to Thalia about the whole Athena incident." I said.

We explained everything that happened since our first date. Thalia understood. Soon we decided it was time to hit the hay. Before Annabeth and I went to our tents we kissed.

"Ew. Guys would you please get a room. I just had dinner." Thalia said.

We both blushed and went to our tents.

(AnnabethPOV)

I woke up to a bright light. I checked the time. It was 8:00am. I got dressed. I decided that I would go wake up Seaweed Brain.

When I went to Percy's tent I saw that most of the Hunters were surrounding the tent. Apparently it had been a while since they had seen a guy. It took awhile for me to push through the crowd to get to the tent. Once I got to the entrance I saw that Thalia was standing guard.

"Thalia, why are all of these Hunters standing in front of Percy's tent?" I asked.

"I think that Aphrodite put something in the drinks this morning. I wasn't thirsty so I didn't drink anything. When I went into the food tent I saw a vial of love potion close to the milk and juice containers. The love potion is supposed to make a girl have a crush on the first guy they see. Percy actually got up early for once and went to breakfast where all of the Hunters were. Most of the girls saw him and they began chasing him everywhere. I am guarding him. He put a water barrier inside. It will only let you, me, and any of the gods inside. Artemis is working on a cure." Thalia said.

I silently cursed Aphrodite as I walked into the tent. Percy was hiding under his bed. I quietly chuckled as I thought the guy who defeated Kronos was afraid of a camp full of _**girls**_!

When I tapped his shoulder, he screamed, "Ah! Stop following me! I already have a girlfriend."

"Seaweed Brain, it's only me. Sheesh. The guy who defeated Kronos, a Titan, is hiding from a bunch of lovesick girls." I said.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed and started rolling on the floor.

"Well, how would you like it if a bunch of guys chased you around the entire camp." He said.

I stopped laughing, but I could barely breathe when I stood up. Suddenly Artemis appeared inside of the tent.

"Perseus, here is the cure for Aphrodite's potion. I shall slip it in there drinks at lunch." Artemis said.

"But it is 9:00am. That's 3 hours!" exclaimed Percy.

"I am sorry, but my Hunters won't take it unless they think it is harmless." said Artemis. She then disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"I'll be right back Seaweed Brain. I'll go get you breakfast." I said.

I went to the food tent and grabbed some plates of food. I was careful to get coffee without any potions in it.

I quickly went back to Percy's tent. I decided to have breakfast with him to keep him company until lunch.

When I went into the tent a lot of girls tried to go in, but Thalia pushed them away. I set a plate of food and cup of coffee in front of him. He began to inhale his food so fast that it was gone in about 5 minutes. I was half way done when he was completely done. Invincibility must really make him hungry and tired.

He began to stare at my bacon. I sighed and just gave it to him. He gave me a grateful look and started to eat again. After breakfast I collected the plates and carried them to the food tent. I had to fight my way back to Percy's tent. They thought that if they got rid of me they could have a chance with Seaweed Brain. I just stayed inside Percy's tent until lunch.

We talked awhile about what happened after we got separated in the arena. Soon the lunch bell was ringing. We went to the dining tent, but we got a private table away from the rabid Hunters until they took the cure. I saw the antidote work.

After lunch we grabbed the stuff we had and Artemis teleported us to Camp Half Blood. Chiron came toward us.

"Percy, Annabeth what happened to you two?" he asked.

We began to explain what had happened to us beginning where we were kidnapped by Luke, Rachael, and Calypso. When we were done we went to our cabins to freshen up. My brothers and sisters swarmed me when I stepped into the cabin. They kept asking me what happened to me. I told them and they left me alone.

After I freshened up I decided to go meet Percy at his cabin. When I stepped out of my cabin, a swarm of guys came up to me and kept trying to ask out. I looked over to Percy's cabin. He was outside his cabin, but a bunch of girls had swarmed him, again.

We then did the only thing we could do. We both ran. We caught up with each other and ran together. Fan boys and girls were chasing us all around the camp. We ran to the Big House. Chiron had seen what happened and asked all of the fan boys and girls to leave us alone. I heard them groan and go do their activities.

We decided to go to the lake. It was nice and peaceful. Though this time before we went to the lake we checked to make sure no kidnappers were around. When we sat down by the lake, we looked at each other. I was lost when I saw his sea green eyes. We then leaned in toward each other and kissed. It was really passionate.

We heard wolf-whistles and people clearing their throats. We looked up and saw the entire camp and the gods staring at us. We just laughed and jumped into the lake for privacy.

**Hey all reviewers. I am so sorry for not updating for so long, but I caught a virus on my computer. So how was the story? This is the last chapter. Just for some other Secret Saturdays, I am going to make a story Zak/Wadi story.**

**Me: So what do you say?**

**Percy & Annabeth: Please review.**

**They start kissing. Athena chases them even though she let them start dating.**

**Me: Everyone run before Athena kills us all!!**

**Please review.**


End file.
